User talk:Amyroselove
Archive/s: Archive 1 ---- Archive There you go :) It's Archived :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:09, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes. 01:57, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :Done. 02:09, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It's okay, there isn't much to do besides help users right now. 02:14, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :::There is a sig button on the tool bar above the text area. It looks like cursive writing. 02:20, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Glad i could help :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:19, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ask Can you please check the Request for Adminship page? I'm currently asking for Rollback rights there and only a few visit it nowadays but i think i can help the wiki alot if i become a rollback. Though it's your choice. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lily! I will be helping your wiki VERY shortly, due to some issues on here, and on Sonic News Network, I've been busy :( I'll be editing very soon :) -- well thats good,we havnt talked in a long time,thing is none of my friends on the internet remembered it was my birthday july 3rd,though my ex-gf might have remembered but shes not on much in july Runner VS 13:37, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well thanks,ive got pokemon white now,and a new team Runner VS 16:58, September 3, 2011 (UTC) yea,and do you know that you can fight cynthia in black/white,you might have already heard Runner VS 18:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) hey dont feel so bad,i amlost never have wi-fi,tohugh while i was at my dads i had wi-fi and battled so people online,i won only 2 times Runner VS 18:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) i loves hoenn,so i have 4 hoenn pokemon in my team, swampert mightyena (trying to get one with all three fang attack not including poison) swellow, flygon,ive also got lucario and jolteon Runner VS 18:51, September 3, 2011 (UTC) YAY,GO HOENN,the music is awsome and i love most of the pokemon too,hmmmm,you havnt talked much Runner VS 22:11, September 3, 2011 (UTC) well its ok,.....,ok ran out of stuff to say Runner VS 19:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) exactly, well is there anything you'd like to talk about Runner VS 19:59, September 12, 2011 (UTC) well now ive found out bloomie (if you dont remember shes my ex gf) is now dating other person i know online,but not in real life Runner VS 19:12, September 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,guess theres not much else to say about it Runner VS 19:53, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well moving away from that subject,i now have a poochyena that knows fire,ice and thunder fang,and will soon teach it crunch and evolve it,lol the ultimate biting pokemon Runner VS 19:55, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh sure,what would you like help with Runner VS 19:58, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ive seen a few animes and manga thats not on your wiki,like one of the most famous anime DBZ Runner VS 20:04, September 14, 2011 (UTC) well,not right now,but if i think of anything i'll let you know,oh and,would it be alright if i was an admin,just asking Runner VS 20:07, September 14, 2011 (UTC) oh,well not realy sure i would Runner VS 20:13, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok then,.....,again ive run of things to say Runner VS 20:16, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright then, ^^,i'll do the best i can Runner VS 20:18, September 14, 2011 (UTC) so anything else we can talk about Runner VS 20:21, September 14, 2011 (UTC) does she have a game for it,possibly either ocarina of time 3D or star fox 64 3D Runner VS 20:24, September 14, 2011 (UTC) ok,*sigh* not much else to talk about is there Runner VS 20:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC) nope,all i have is a DS lite,but my little brother has a DSi Runner VS 20:30, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only difference is i dont have Wi-Fi,if i did i'd want to battle you so badly Runner VS 20:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) only time ive ever gotten wi-fi to work on my DS is at my dads house in tennessee Runner VS 20:35, September 14, 2011 (UTC) if i ever get the chance lets battle Runner VS 20:39, September 14, 2011 (UTC) alright,see ya Runner VS 20:42, September 14, 2011 (UTC) hey im on again,and if your on too,can we talk on the wikia chat this time Runner VS 22:09, September 15, 2011 (UTC) oh umm,the chat is borke so if you read what i said before,we wouldnt be able to talk on chat Runner VS 20:46, September 16, 2011 (UTC) ok,i expecting your busy right now,and when you have free time we can talk again Runner VS 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, so what doy uo want to talk about Runner VS 18:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) lol i got a lucky edit, IM LUCKY Runner VS 18:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) first time i got that,pretty cool,so anything else you want to talk about Runner VS 22:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) i was going to suggest going to wiki chat but its too messed up,dont ask why,to hard to explain Runner VS 22:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hehe,oh i got my mightyena to know fire fang,icefang,and thunder fang,and crunch,lol all biting attacks Runner VS 22:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) its ok, anything else to talk about,cause ive got nothing Runner VS 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) me either, ^^', but yea ive got nothing at all to talk about Runner VS 19:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) i know >.<, now im bored <.> Runner VS 00:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) exactly,why is there nothing to talk about,and your not talking much so im guessing your busy Runner VS 20:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ah,well,i like talking to you,cause not too many people will talk to me,dont know why,i mean ive got a few friends that do talk to me Runner VS 19:10, September 28, 2011 (UTC) lol,i have movie one and two, havnt seen 3 yet Runner VS 21:50, September 29, 2011 (UTC) nice,now if only i could see the movie Runner VS 00:59, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok again ran out of stuff to say, >.< Runner VS 15:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) hmmmmm,well right now its knight of the wind Runner VS 15:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh,think youd be able to draw latias or latios,i like those two Runner VS 15:55, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ok then, thanks Runner VS 15:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thing is im horrible at drawing, if i could id like to draw them Runner VS 16:01, October 1, 2011 (UTC) its ok,not much else to talk about is there Runner VS 16:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) oh i just remembered,in my pokemon white,i have a giritina lvl 99 so close to lvl 100 Runner VS 16:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ive been beating the elite four lots of times,mainly to help other pokemon lvl up Runner VS 16:20, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yep,but one time i acidently released a pokemon that was holding one of my exp shares Runner VS 16:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) i was lucky to have another one Runner VS 16:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) yea, >.< if only you could get more exp share in the game,it would help out a lot,oh and i made an acount on miniclip Runner VS 16:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) lol,also,you sent me a friend request,did you know it was me when you did Runner VS 18:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) yep that was me,and i do like mudkips Runner VS 19:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh and while im thinking about hows the latias and latios drawing coming Runner VS 19:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh,well its ok,you can start anytime Runner VS 19:17, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok talk to you later Runner VS 19:19, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey,i dont have school tomorow (tuesday) voting i think Runner VS 19:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) well,gotten any work done on the drawing? Runner VS 21:32, October 3, 2011 (UTC) ok, and again start anytime ^^ i dont mind Runner VS 21:38, October 3, 2011 (UTC) still bored, and i have to go get my hair cut today, and i wont be on,but im not going just yet Runner VS 18:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok,sounds nice, well jazzi edited one of the videos that you put on my talkpage, messed up some of your messages,i talked to him and he said i should srat editing more on the mainspace :/ Runner VS 19:01, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i honestly dont care if i edit on the mainspace,but anyways, i saw you put in that new anime on your wiki Runner VS 19:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC) oh,well good luck with that Runner VS 19:15, October 4, 2011 (UTC) well also i wont ask about the drawing anymore,i'll just let you suprise me when you get done Runner VS 19:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) and im sure it will be awsome ;) Runner VS 19:35, October 4, 2011 (UTC) your welcome :D , i have a few friends who are good drawers, and i think i might have asked you to make a mudkip drawing before,cant rmemeber though Runner VS 19:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) we both forgot about it XD guess i was too distracted to notice, it can happen when your talking to someone so much Runner VS 19:48, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok, i wont be back till tomorow when i leave so dont worry Runner VS 19:52, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ok see ya,bye Runner VS 19:54, October 4, 2011 (UTC) i was going to stay the night at my uncles by now i dont Runner VS 20:14, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hey im back, and ive bought sonic adventure 2 battle,kinda forgot to tell you,and i have one problem,apperently im not as good at it now cause i get trouble beating the last boss,and some times it glitches, i hit the weak spot and get bounced off Runner VS 19:51, October 5, 2011 (UTC) he also puppy gaurds the weak spot,if you dont know what it is i'll give you an example, in freeze tag,someone tags you,and stays near you to protect from people unfreezing you,he does that with the lazers,and when i get close,they come at me and hit me Runner VS 19:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) thing is,the other times ive played it when i was much younger,its never done that EVER,im serious Runner VS 21:50, October 7, 2011 (UTC) ikr,i always get annoyed with it,and those energy spheres keep hitting me when im moving,HOW,its impossible to predict my movments,i dont even know what im going to do XD and they should be way to fast to hit Runner VS 21:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) cool,and right now im mainly taking care of CHAO,i love chao,and honestly who doesnt Runner VS 21:59, October 7, 2011 (UTC) dun worry da chao loves me,lol i have a chao like shadow and one like sonic,XD everytime i whistle and the shadow chaos comes over IT WANTS TO BE PETTED,i mean realy it never wants me to stop petting it Runner VS 22:04, October 7, 2011 (UTC) yea,the sonic chao has not evolved yet, reason: first time i tried it turned into a swim instead,i gave it too much speed,and it had enough swim lvl to evolve into swim type, yea if you give it too much of a lvl it doesnt evolve into that skill Runner VS 22:09, October 7, 2011 (UTC) yea,and i done this while i was at my dads in tennessee,i used my little bros memory card to get more chao :D,i deleted the data from it too Runner VS 19:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yea, if you didnt know you can get more normal chao from other memory cards.oh and sorry for the late reply im watching thew annoying orange XD Runner VS 20:19, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,but i realy like taking care of chao,thig is the sonic one WILL NOT STOP TRYING TO SWIM,IT DOESNT KNOW HOW EITHER,so i just let it go in and took it out,it did not want to swim again for a while Runner VS 20:32, October 8, 2011 (UTC) well do you have the secret green hill zone level Runner VS 20:40, October 8, 2011 (UTC) yea you told me,wait,how do you get the level >.> Runner VS 20:45, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,i kinda guessed that, ALL A RANK possibly XD Runner VS 20:49, October 8, 2011 (UTC) lol,yea,ive got all A rank on city escape,i think >.< and all A's on both driving stages,yea its hard getting all A rank Runner VS 20:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) ok bye,see ya later Runner VS 21:00, October 8, 2011 (UTC) hey,im back,we can talk if your back,...... but if your busy,its ok Runner VS 18:24, October 9, 2011 (UTC) nice,oh i went to game stop,i was GOING to trade in my game cube,but i needed a controler to go with it,1:i have only one,the one im using and 2:i dont think they would take it (wireless),so i was going to buy metriod prime triglogy,but its 69 dollars for a pre-owned one,i'd hate to see what a new one costs,so instead i baught another sonic unleashed,since i lost my first one,wanted to buy the black knight but it wasnt there :/ Runner VS 19:07, October 12, 2011 (UTC) yea,while i was at my dads in tennesse he brought me to a place where you could find almost ANY game,they even had ones form the dreamcast, which is where i got my SA2B Runner VS 20:16, October 12, 2011 (UTC) >.< i didnt look,so i dont remember Runner VS 22:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) honestly i dont know,but it had tons of games,pretty much everything,NES,SNES,dreamcast,lots of different games,though i didnt notice sonic adventure or 2 Runner VS 22:31, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :/, well,i dont know if ive asked this before but how old are you,and if you dont want to say,thats fine,im just bored Runner VS 22:35, October 13, 2011 (UTC) yea,im 15,and you know,i some how guessed you'd be around that age,i was acualy thinking you'd be 2 years younger than me Runner VS 22:41, October 13, 2011 (UTC) huh? no,you dont,you act like a teenager pretty much Runner VS 22:46, October 13, 2011 (UTC) but i didnt say you act like a kid >.< ,i think you might have missunderstood me Runner VS 22:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, OK XD,also ive got a sonic chao now, :D Runner VS 22:53, October 13, 2011 (UTC) now im letting him swim, so i dont have to CONSTANTLY get him out of the water :/ Runner VS 22:56, October 13, 2011 (UTC) now,later he shall become an advanced sonic chao Runner VS 16:07, October 15, 2011 (UTC) well what about you,what kind of chao do you have Runner VS 16:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) specific XD,shadow chao i can guess you have that Runner VS 16:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) im guessing you know how to make one,they just havnt been rencarnated enough Runner VS 16:20, October 15, 2011 (UTC) yes,yes i do,sounds very hard to get one of every animal XD.and sounds like it takes FOREVER Runner VS 16:25, October 15, 2011 (UTC) oh also,i found out how many lives i had in sonic unleashed,only 13,i thought i had way more :/ Runner VS 16:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) so do you have unleashed >.>, if so how many lives you got Runner VS 16:32, October 15, 2011 (UTC) i dont blame you for not wanting 06 XD the only thing good about it is the music,speaking of music look at eggmans new theme in generations,acualy it might be fake but STILL Runner VS 16:40, October 15, 2011 (UTC) there that should be better Runner VS 16:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) ........,not relpying :/ , possibly busy correct Runner VS 16:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) yea, if it is real it would be awsome in the game XD , but still it might not be real, you can never be sure Runner VS 21:51, October 16, 2011 (UTC) its ok, not your falt >.> and i know i said i wouldnt ask any more but have any work on the drawing? Runner VS 22:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) the latias and latios, XD i was also going to say something else but i forgot Runner VS 19:18, October 25, 2011 (UTC) im not even sure im going to dress up even :/ Runner VS 19:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Rumble Blast! is something that's new for me In fact, just one day in, I'm almost done the game's main story. it's not all too easy, but I was jusup late playing How about you? Knight of White Fire 23:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, first off, I'm heading to shaw's tomorrow for work, but we're having a costume contest for the associates and for the kids (two seperate contests of course) and for the first day I may either go as a jedi knight in my jedi taining acadamy robes, with dual lightsabers, and the other day, I'm thinking of dressing up as a lobsterman wearing the yellow hat, yellow jacket, yellow rain pants, and boots with a white moustache-beard combo. You know like that guy from the commercials. Anyway, three days in and I've already beat Rumble Blast and I just caught a shiny Axew. Knight of White Fire 00:23, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hey,you probably didnt see my message,but i dont think im dressing up this year,and also i forgot my password on miniclip,and i forgot to write it down, i think im going to make another acount :/ Runner VS 00:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) oh XD,i see,ive been training my pokemon more,and ive beaten bianca,next i'll try to beat cheren Runner VS 17:07, October 29, 2011 (UTC) oh,i saw your cat girl drawing,i have to say thats CUTE ^^ nice work Runner VS 23:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) your welcome, but yea,out of all of your drawings i think thats the cutest ^^ Runner VS 22:47, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ive gotten prety bored now,sooooo,i just want to ask,have you started on drawing the latias and latios i asked for? Runner VS 23:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC) thats ok, XD a few times ive had to remind people of drawings like that Runner VS 17:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) yea,but not many people have made drawings for me Runner VS 20:11, November 7, 2011 (UTC) oh hey,have you ever tried using the chat,lots of times im on the chat back on SFW (sonic fanon wiki,incase you forgot) Runner VS 01:28, November 10, 2011 (UTC) just making sure,but can you answer the other question,the one about the chat Runner VS 01:34, November 10, 2011 (UTC) nah,i didnt forget that, though think we could go on the chat to talk,it seems so be more efficient than talking on the talk pages,though if you dont want to then im ok with that Runner VS 01:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) im guessing your either busy or oyu feel like you dont have to answer,most likely the first choice Runner VS 20:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) you know,ive noticed every time i ask you about the chat,you never reply,i really wonder why Runner VS 23:05, November 16, 2011 (UTC) hey we havnt talked in a long time, for i'd like to say happy holidays Runner VS 22:56, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Pokepower Hi. I'm thinking of being a member of Pokepower and I need your help. I got 2 yea votes for me to be a member, all I need is one more and I can't think of anyone else but you. Wll you vote for me to be a member of Pokepower? That is if you get this message. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that. Almost three months ago I my mom passed away. Her spirit was willing but her body was weak. 13 surgeries will do that to you. I owe her so much. And thanks for the vote. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:58, February 8, 2012 (UTC) It's ok. My family was pretty devastated about this. I never got to say goodbye to her. But life goes on. Well, here's hoping I join the ranks of PokePower. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 22:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC)